comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Type-25 Spirit (Earth-5875)
The Type-25 Spirit is a logistical dropship of the Covenant and its splinter factions, manufactured by the Assembly Forges of ''High Charity''. It was one of the most common vessels used by the Covenant Armada during its existence, serving alongside the Type-52 Phantom. History Type-25 Spirits were a common vessel for the Covenant for centuries, and as such, it saw extensive use during the First Contact War. Its first use was during the war's very initial engagement, the First Battle of Shanxi, where they were used en masse by the ''CSR''-class light cruiser ''Rapid Conversion''. They would continue to be used during the war, such as during the Battle of Kholo and the Fall of Reach, and later were used during the Battle of Installation 04 against the crew of the [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn (Earth-5875)|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]] and the xenomorphs. During the battle, one Spirit, the ''Brilliant Gift'', was taken by the xenomorphs and used to breach the ''DSC''-class support ship ''Infinite Succor''. After the end of the war, many of the Covenant's splinter factions have taken or salvaged Type-25 Spirits, while some others have used the new, sangheili-engineered Type-27 Spirits. The Banished uses a heavily modified version of the Type-25 Spirit as one of its standard dropships, where its contragravity systems have suffered drastic alterations to sustain the weight of prefabricated buildings. Specifications Design details The Spirit is a moderately large craft, being 33 meters (108 ft) in length. The dropship is an angular, tuning fork-shaped spacecraft with two parallel personnel bays along the exterior of each "prong". The pilot's compartment is located at the rear, between the twin troop bays. Each of these personnel bays has two doors that open and close vertically; however, they do not close fully and leave a small opening along the length of the bay. Between these extended personnel bays, an energy field fluctuates visibly as it generates the ship's anti-gravity propulsion, similar in appearance to the energy pulse of the gravity lifts the Covenant use to commute between the ground and hovering ships. This same gravity-beam is used to ferry payloads to their destinations. The hull of the Spirit is unexpectedly robust and the pilots are well protected in the dropship's aft cockpit. A Spirit is more likely to survive combat zones that would be considered suicidal for the somewhat more fragile Type-52 Phantom. The Spirit's awkward split-fuselage design and claustrophobic troop bays have proven to be a significant disadvantage for the dropship. The features may make troop and vehicle deployment a difficult and frustrating affair for the pilot, as well as a distressing experience for the Spirit's passengers. These disadvantages proved even more troublesome for its occupants after the UNSC learned to exploit the Spirit's predictable deployment methodology. Crew and complement As dedicated transports for infantry and vehicles, the Spirit is capable of carrying up to thirty passengers—with fifteen being held in each troop bay. Up to two light-armored vehicles such as two Type-32 Ghosts, one heavy-armored vehicle such as a Type-26 Wraith, or other possible payloads such as supply canisters for ground troops can also be carried. As aforementioned, these payloads are ferried underneath the dropship via its gravity hoist. Propulsion Propulsion Capable of powered flight and hovering, the dropship appears quite cumbersome and awkward to pilot based on battlefield observations. Despite this, the Spirit has been known to reach speeds of 350 kilometres per hour (220 mph) while cruising and has a maximum speed of 1,099 kilometres per hour (683 mph). While these dropships have life support for use in the vacuum of space, they do not have a slipspace drive. During Operation FIRST STRIKE, a Spirit was modified with reinforced metal so it could be launched out of a ship already in slipspace. Even with this modification, the Spirit became severely damaged after the exit and was still unable to travel into the slipstream on its own accord. Armament Armament Spirits are armed with a singular rotating, low-mounted heavy plasma cannon, located directly below the cockpit of the dropship. Though the weapon serves a defensive role, the cannon is capable of delivering substantial damage to ground troops and vehicles. Unlike the humans' conventional bullet projectiles, the superheated plasma fired from the cannon travels slower, and are ineffective against fast-moving objects. Thus, it is only used as fire support during deployment of troops. Notable Spirits *''Brilliant Gift'' Trivia *Source. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Covenant vehicles (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227